Sammy's Problem
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a beautiful fourteen-year-old daughter named Samantha. She may or may not feel the need to confess something and it's up to her dads to figure out what's wrong. Pointless piece of fluff I enjoyed writing. Please review!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters, unfortunately. However, Samantha is entirely mine.

* * *

Samantha was not looking forward to going home.

Usually, she'd be bouncing off the walls once class let out, knowing her dads had an entire evening planned out full of dinner, hot chocolate and binge watching America's Next Top Model or any of the Disney classics. But today… she had to confess something, and confessions were never her strong suit.

Truth be told, the fearless, confident, outgoing Samantha Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, was scared. To the point where it took her a full ten minutes to gather the courage to actually reach for her front door and open it.

Blaine sat on the couch in their living room with a mug of tea and a half-written song in his lap when his daughter shuffled into the room.

"Oh hey, Sammy!"

 _Dang it._ Samantha looked up at her father. She'd tried her best to sneak by him unnoticed.

"I was just about to call you—you're never late. Did something happen, sweetheart?" Blaine set aside his sheet music and patted the seat beside him.

Samantha could only shake her head and mumble something incoherent before making a dash for her room.

 _Huh,_ Blaine stretched out on the couch, reaching for his discarded sheet music, _Must be on her period or something…_

Meanwhile, Samantha sank to the ground with her back against her bedroom door, mentally cursing herself for wimping out.

 _This isn't that big of a deal. You can do this. He'll get it._

She rubbed her hands over her face and threw aside her book bag.

Before she knew it, her anxiety started taking over and her body began to shake.

 _No no no. This is not happening. Get it together, woman!_

Samantha decided she should try and slap some sense back into herself but that only resulted in some very red cheeks and a new wave of unshed tears.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sammy, Papa will be home in about twenty minutes. Want to help me get dinner ready? I could use some of my favorite assistant's expertise…"

She could already picture Blaine's teasing smile from behind her bedroom door, but she kept it shut.

"Uh… No thanks, Dad. I think I'm gonna start on some homework instead," Samantha bit her lip from the lie. She highly doubted her father would fall for that.

 _My Sammy? My 14-year-old daughter is choosing homework over quality time with_ _ **me**_ _? Who is this kid and what has she done to my babygirl?_

Blaine decided to let this one slide, "Alright, honey, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me,"

Samantha cringed at the hurt in his voice, knowing how sensitive her father got sometimes. She took his retreating footsteps as the go-ahead to launch herself on her bed and stuff her face in a pillow to scream.

 _What the hell am I gonna do? I don't know how these conversations work!_

Kurt ran a tired hand through his hair as he walked into his house.

"I'm home!" he called out, searching for any sign of his husband or his not-so-little girl.

"In the kitchen!" came a response, causing Kurt to smirk and toss his bag onto the couch, following his lover's voice.

"Well someone looks incredibly hot and disheveled,"

Blaine couldn't help but stare in awe at his husband, whose hair was a mess and whose shirt was half unbuttoned and whose tie was loose, leaving his neck exposed.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Kurt kept that playful smile on his face because despite having a long day at work, he was very much in the mood for some loving.

"Come here, sexy," Blaine didn't waste a second to take off his apron and press himself against Kurt, leaning in for a well-deserved kiss.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming their way, retrieving an exasperated sigh from both their lips.

Blaine gave Kurt a wink and mouthed, _Later._

"Well, hello there to you too, missy. C'mere and give Papa a kiss," Kurt turned around only to find his daughter a lot paler than usual.

Blaine, having noticed this as well, took a few steps closer, placing his hands on Samantha's shoulders.

"Whoa, Sammy, baby, are you okay? You don't look too good…" his gaze traveled from Samantha's ghostly face to Kurt's extremely worried one.

"No, I'm… I'm okay, Dad," her voice sounded a bit distant, "Hi Papa,"

She walked over to her other father, reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sam, are you sure you're not running a fever, honey?" Kurt couldn't help but place a hand on his daughter's forehead, only to have her pull away unexpectedly.

"Yes, I'm sure, Papa! I'm fine!"

Their usually bubbly, high-spirited little girl was now starting to seem more like the temperamental teenager they always dreaded.

Raising an eyebrow at Blaine for the obvious change of attitude, Kurt decided to change the subject.

"So, how was school today, pumpkin?" he eyed his daughter as she took an apple from the fruit basket.

"Hey, dinner's ready, save the apple for later, Sammy," Blaine swiped the green fruit from Samantha's hands before she could protest.

"It was fine, I guess," was her only reply, taking a seat by their dining table.

There was something about her hesitancy to answer the question that set Kurt on edge.

"Alright, spaghetti and meatballs, coming right up!" Blaine balanced three plates at once, settling them each on the table, receiving a kiss from his husband and a mumbled thanks from his daughter.

Samantha was normally bursting at the seams with news and things to talk about at the dinner table, but today she kept quiet, nudging the meatballs around in her plate, and neither of her fathers would let this go unnoticed.

"Hey, Sam, what do you say we pop in The Lion King and make some hot chocolate, huh?" Kurt tried as Blaine gave an encouraging smile.

"Actually, Papa, I think I'm just gonna finish my work and turn in early tonight," the girl said, making sure to avert her hazel eyes from both her parents.

Kurt and Blaine frowned.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're feeling all right? You're acting sort of—"

Blaine was cut off by the clattering of utensils in the sink.

"I said I'm _fine_ , Dad! I'm not gonna say it again!"

"Samantha Elizabeth, you do **not** raise your voice to your father like that, young lady," Kurt chastised, getting up from his seat and placing both hands on his hips.

Samantha's eyes were nearly overflowing with tears as she spoke.

"I'm perfectly okay! Why can't you guys see that and just _leave me alone_!" and with that, she made a storm out that rivaled her birth mother, Rachel's.

Entirely shocked and 100% confused as to where all that came from, Blaine and Kurt simply looked at each other and sighed, deciding to let their daughter cool off before they did anything about it.

It was nearing 9pm and both Blaine and Kurt decided they should check up on their little girl to figure out what was really going on.

Samantha heard a gentle knock on the door. Quite frankly, she was already curled up under the sheets and too comfortable to reply, so she said nothing.

She heard it crack open, anyway.

"Sammy, we need to talk," Blaine spoke softly, taking a seat on the side of her bed.

 _Oh no. They're totally onto me. Crap! I can't talk about this now!_

Samantha tensed but still didn't dare speak. Or look either of them in the eyes, for that matter.

Kurt sat down in the desk chair, facing her.

"Samantha, can you look at me, honey?" he lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze.

Blaine began rubbing circles into her back, "What's gotten into you, bug, hmm?"

 _They're going to be disappointed. I can feel it. They're already disappointed._

Another voice kept tugging at Samantha's brain: _You've got to tell them._

It had taken her this long to stop the waterworks and yet here they came again, springing right from under her eyes and down her cheeks.

She hastily wiped them away before either of her dads could notice and sat up.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at their daughter, waiting for her to go on and explain, but it appears she needed a little more coaxing.

"Hmm? What was that outburst at dinner about? You're never like that, Sammy… You're a good kid, you always have been. What's this about, baby? We just want to help out," Blaine spoke, trying his best to sound comforting, all the while still trying to figure out what all this meant.

There were a few moments of silence and Kurt was about to add something on when Samantha's voice broke.

" _I don't know, Daddy! I really don't know!_ "

Tears leaked down Sam's face as she curled into a ball and just let go.

It took both dads a moment to act on what happened. It's just that Samantha had stopped calling Blaine "Daddy" over five years ago and hearing it now sounded strange and unfamiliar.

Samantha's anxiety came crawling back. The uncontrollable shaking was back. The hitched breath was back. The never-ending tears were back. This was a disaster.

After the initial shock, Kurt sprang into action, moving from the desk chair onto Samantha's full size bed, pulling his sobbing daughter onto his lap, allowing Blaine to move in closer, as well.

"Hey… Shh, shh… It's okay, sweetheart, just let it all out," Kurt pressed a kiss to Samantha's forehead, cradling her closer when all she could manage was sob louder.

Watching Blaine's pained expression as he sat helplessly by their side was almost as bad as seeing his daughter this upset.

When her crying finally settled down, Blaine encouraged her to keep breathing deeply.

"There you go, baby, in and out… slow breaths,"

"What's on your mind, Sam?" Kurt nuzzled his head into her hair, sensing that this time he was actually going to get an answer.

Samantha took a few more deep breaths before saying anything.

"I was just… Well, I wanted to tell you guys earlier, I just— I don't know what came over me! I couldn't do it! I didn't know how and then I just started yelling and—I'm so sorry! I don't…"

Blaine could hear the cries start back up in her throat so he grabbed her hands and traced circles into her palms, knowing this would at least keep her calm.

"Listen to me, Samantha Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Whatever you tell me and your daddy will never make us love you any less, okay?" Kurt turned her chin to face him once again, making sure she knew he was sincere.

"Pinky promise?"

Samantha held out both her pinkies, only to have both men to suppress a smile and link their pinky with hers.

 _Now this is the Sammy we remember._

Another deep breath.

"Ohhhhhhhh-kay. Um… I guess it's just… Well, I think I've just been noticing…"

Both Kurt and Blaine waited patiently for Samantha to speak at her own pace, not straying their attention for even a second.

If Blaine was honest, his heart felt like it might be pumping out of his chest from the suspense.

"I think I like boys and girls."

And just like that, both fathers let out a sigh of relief.

Kurt had to suppress a laugh just from the sheer innocence of it all. And from the looks of it, Blaine did too.

Samantha still held her breath waiting for a reaction.

"Oh sweetie, is this what had you so upset earlier?" Blaine chuckled, wordlessly asking Kurt to hand their daughter over to him.

Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he wiped at the remaining tears on her face.

The girl could do nothing but give a weak nod, now wanting nothing more than to get out of this horrifically embarrassing situation.

"Honey, did you really think we would be upset about that?" Kurt looked almost concerned for a moment, running his thumb across his daughter's cheek.

"Well, I don't know… I guess I thought you wanted me to be more like you or at least normal—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Sammy. Haven't I always said there is no such thing as _normal_?" Blaine gave Samantha a pointed look, but gave in with a smile.

"Well yeah, but _you know what I mean_ ," Samantha huffed dejectedly and fell back into Blaine's chest.

"You listen here, Samantha Elizabeth," Kurt took both her hands in his.

"You are allowed to love whoever you want, as long as they treat you right. Only thing you gotta remember—" he booped her on the nose, emitting a tiny giggle, "is that _you_ , my precious one and only, are _special_. So, so very special. To me, to your Daddy, and to the whole rest of the world. And someone very wise once told me that when you're old enough to actually start being intimate with someone—don't stick your tongue out at me, missy—just know that you can't throw yourself around, alright? Don't act like you don't matter. Because you, princess, are the best gift this world has ever had. And if someone else can't see that, then they're not worth it."

Blaine's eyes may or may not have been sparkling with unshed tears of pride.

His husband was just so damn smart. And handsome. His hair was still disheveled.

Samantha just smiled before launching herself into Kurt's arms.

"Thank you, Papa,"

"You betcha," he gave her a wink.

"We also want you to know that you can come to us for anything. Anything at all. We'll always be here for you, sweetheart." Blaine added.

Samantha paused for a moment with a small frown on her face.

"What's buggin' ya now, monkey?" Blaine pushed the curls out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"But do you think it's still possible to love one more than the other or even both at the same time or—"

"How about we answer all those other questions some other time," Kurt interjected, no longer comfortable or knowledgeable in the topic of discussion.

At least now he knew what Burt felt like when Kurt was a teen.

Blaine let out a laugh, knowing Kurt had regained his edge and just remembered what a long day of work he'd had.

"Okay, well, how about you get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning?" Blaine suggested, getting up from Sammy's bed.

"But… I was just wondering… Can we still watch The Lion King, please?" Samantha looked up at both her dads through curled eyelashes and a pout that could stop a heartbeat.

Kurt looked at his husband with an okay-she's-cute-but-we-can't-fall-for-this-again face.

Unfortunately, Blaine was way worse at caving than Kurt was.

"Fineeee. But you're getting your butt to bed as soon as it's over,"

 _Are you kidding me, Blaine?_

Kurt received a half-apologetic smile from his husband.

Samantha squealed and thanked them both with kisses on the cheek.

Seeing how far she could take this, Sam reached her hands up to Kurt and whined,

"Carry me?"

"Oh hell no, you're on your own, sister," and with that, he kissed Sammy's forehead before stalking off to his own room to get the movie started.

That left one completely vulnerable Blaine.

"Can you carry me, Daddy?"

And in that moment, all Blaine could picture was his little Sammy as an infant, making grabbing fists in the air when she wanted up.

 _To hell with it, she's not getting any smaller._

And so Blaine picked up his fourteen-year-old daughter in one swift motion, not caring that she was just a couple pounds more than her three-year-old self.

To top it all off, she pretended to fall asleep before the movie even ended, just so she could have both her daddies bring her back to bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I may or may have been obsessed with Klaine lately. Not that I wasn't before—I always was—but I decided to act on the impulse this time, resulting in this ridiculously fluffy story. Please review!


End file.
